The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to answering natural language queries from semi-structured data sources.
Tables (i.e., tabular data) are generally embodied in large collections of textual documents. The information contained within tables is arranged into rows and columns in a semi-structured format that naturally encodes certain relationships between rows and columns of data. Tables are specifically designed as semi-structured databases for human consumption in contrast to relational databases that may be more easily read by an electronic device, such as a computer.